


惩罚

by GUdada



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *是一辆车速不快的三轮车*阿部x三桥小短车预警。阿部×三桥。感觉这篇不够得劲...emmmm我下一篇加油是路人前辈。。......





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> *是一辆车速不快的三轮车  
> *阿部x三桥
> 
> 小短车预警。阿部×三桥。  
> 感觉这篇不够得劲...emmmm我下一篇加油  
> 是路人前辈。。  
> ......

文/鼓嗒嗒 

...... 

  月亮高悬的街道上，空荡荡的几乎不见人影。然而在不远处狭窄的巷子口，有一个人似乎正陷入了麻烦当中。 

   “喂，你是怎么办事的?”当的一拳就这样擦着三桥的脸颊被重重地砸在墙上。 

   “前....辈，对...不..起”三桥被吓得眼泪挤满眼眶，但不知道为什么却竭力控制着不让它落下。 

   “我明明要你带的是啤酒，你看你拿的什么?可乐！啊你是不是没把前辈我放在眼里??”一边大吼着一边高高举起手掌，要是落在脸上，一定会肿好几天。掌风越来越近，三桥害怕地闭上了眼。 

   肌肤相撞的声音传来，但脸上却没有痛感。 

   “晚上好，前辈”阿部紧紧抓住了前辈的手腕，恶狠狠地瞪着。 

   “阿部...很久没联系了...”前辈有点被吓到了。 

   “没什么事，我先带三桥回去了” 

   “....嗯” 

…… 

   阿部带着三桥回去了。大家都以为三桥逃过一劫，但其实接下来才是真正的惩罚。 

   两个人沉默地回到家，关上门，阿部终于开口说了第一句话。 

   “脱光” 

   “..阿部” 

   “脱光，不要让我重复第三遍” 

   三桥缄默地遵旨，这时候什么反抗都是徒劳，这是自己之前主动请求阿部帮忙改掉自己好哭的性格，是自己亲手带上的镣铐，也是亲手选择的路，没什么好抱怨的，也没什么不好。 

   先是衬衫落到地上，接着是裤子，紧捏着最后一件内裤的手微微颤抖，但还是狠下心松开了手，让它也掉在了地上。用手遮住下体，低着头，却依旧能感受到阿部的视线，像是引燃炸弹的火线，从颤抖的肩膀，到粉嫩的乳头，流连在被遮住的神秘区域，身体深处似乎被激起了一些奇怪的感觉。 

   “阿..阿部” 

   “过来” 

   三桥听话地跪坐在沙发边上，赤身裸体的感觉令人难以忽视。手指伸了过来，听话地含住，舌头一点点地舔过指尖，指腹，灵活的手指在嘴里搅来搅去，抽插着，口水控制不住地沿着嘴角流下。一想到嘴巴正被阿部玩弄着，三桥就忍不住抬眼看向阿部。 

   “怎么，欲求不满了?”阿部单手撑着头，靠在沙发上，一脸镇静，任谁看都想不到他的另一只手正在另一个人的嘴里搅弄。 

   三桥的脸有点红，他想去抚慰自己，但他知道这是不被允许的。 

   手离开了嘴巴，却带出了一缕银丝，色情地悬浮在空中。右边的乳头先被指尖反复按压，再是细细揉捻，刚刚被舔过的手指将整个乳头都摸得湿湿的，简直就像三桥自己分泌的一样。温热的舌尖突然舔过左边的乳头，绕着乳尖反复舔舐，牙齿轻轻咬过。“呀，嗯”三桥忍不住呻吟出声。 

   “真是敏感” 

   “今天是不是在别人面前哭了?” 

   “啊..没..有”细细地喘着，从胸膛上传来的刺激让大脑反应有些迟钝。 

   “啊”阿部的手突然握住了三桥的阴茎。手里的阴茎早就勃起，在手心里一跳一跳的，阿部坏心地不停按摩尿道口，给予刺激，却不允释放。 

   “只是摸了几下，就这么硬了，你这家伙原来这么骚啊？”(骗人，在别人面前哭感觉很爽吧，什么时候才会只在我面前哭呢) 

   “阿部...”三桥很委屈。 

   “腿张开”三桥乖乖地把腿向两边张开，害羞的菊穴一张一合，发出了无声的邀请。 

   手指探了进去，小穴紧致而又温暖，随着手指抽插不停地再收缩。 

   阿部狠狠地按压在前列腺，从尾椎传来的刺激让三桥的身体止不住颤抖，脚背控制不住地蜷缩着。 

   “啊...阿..部，不...要光按...那里呀” 

   “这不是很爽嘛”从铃口不停流出液体，整个会阴湿漉漉地泛着水光，抽插后穴的淫水声也让人听红了脸庞。 

   “不...要...手指”后穴被手指抽插带来的爽感，让三桥忍不住扭腰迎合，但三桥想要被更粗壮的东西填满。 

   “那要什么?不好好说出来可不行”阿部边这样说边更用力碾磨前列腺。 

   “啊...要..阿部..的填...满我” 

   “要什么?不说清楚我可不知道。”拉开拉链， 拔出手指，发出啵的一响，小穴紧紧的不舍放开。阿部将分身抵在穴口，敏感的龟头不停摩擦穴口的褶皱“三桥，要什么？” 

   三桥忍不住内穴的骚痒，自暴自弃般小声说出口。“要..阿部..的大棒..棒进来” 

   这边忍耐许久的阿部，用力将分身送进小穴深处，感受着小穴的紧致，发出满足的喟叹。三桥的阴茎高高昂起，内壁粘膜能明显感觉到阿部的形状，啊好满。 

   阿部抓住三桥的细腰，用力操干着身下迷人的小穴，三桥出了一身薄汗，身体微微发红，小嘴里发着诱人的呻吟。阿部托起他诱人的屁股，狠狠碾压肠壁上的敏感点，三桥浑身颤抖，高高翘起的阴茎终于射出不少精液，飞溅到身上，还有一些飞到了脸上，斑驳的精液布在身上，三桥看起来色情极了。 

   阿部在不停收缩的小穴里依旧坏心地按压敏感点，挺起腰用力抽插着。三桥刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得吓人，刚射的阴茎很快又硬了起来。 

   “不要...不要..”神智恍惚的三桥只会不断呐呐摇头，嘴上拒绝着，身体却老实地不停扭动腰肢追求快感。 

   阿部俯身凝视着只有自己才能看见的景色，一口又一口用舌尖舔走三桥挂在脸庞的泪水，最后猛力抽插，身下的小穴缩得厉害，紧致而又温暖，在三桥因再一次高潮而不断颤抖的身体里缴枪射出，阿部抱紧三桥，在三桥的耳边用嘶哑的声音说着自己永远的主张。 

   “记住以后只能哭给我看” 

…… 

“下次去庙会我们穿浴衣一起去吧” 

“嗯” 

“但三桥你不许穿内裤噢” 

“啊..啊...嗯..” 

看来惩罚还没有结束。


End file.
